


fifteen

by klari19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Teens in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: When a year ago Zhan would have insisted that both he and Jian stay home and finish their homework, for some reason now he somehow doesn’t mind to be pulled away from his responsibilities by his friend. He’s not ready to admit that to Jian though, or to himself for that matter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VikkoZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikkoZ/gifts).



> Hello [Vicki](http://fujoshifridays.tumblr.com/)! I was your gifter for the 19 Days Secret Santa! Since you gave so much freedom to the gifter's imagination in your request, I tried to come up with something holiday-ish and kinda cute for you <3 I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Also, thanks to [Ro](http://sunfalldown.tumblr.com/) for being a super awesome friend who doubles wonderfully as enabler and beta reader.
> 
> Happy holidays! Stay safe and warm and healthy!
> 
> Tumblr: kuroosthighz & clara-wrote-once

 

It’s snowing heavily outside, with big and fluffy snowflakes falling lazily from the sky and onto the sidewalk. The pure white of the snow contrasts greatly with the grayish-black of the night sky. It’s the kind of early winter, mid November snow that’s just so beautiful to watch from behind a window, with the covers pulled up to your chin and a mug of steaming hot chocolate between your hands. But it’s also the kind of snow that you know will make your spine hurt like hell the next day when you’re assigned for shoveling duty by your family. Still, Zhan watches it with something akin to wonder as he works on his school assignments on his desk. 

_ The night is truly beautiful _ , he thinks as he writes down an answer while scratching behind his cat’s ears with his fingertips. She’s curled up on his desk, sleeping, and meows softly at the gentle touch, seeming to agree with his thoughts.

Zhan’s phone buzzes beside his hand on his desk. A text message. He doesn’t take his pen away from the paper as he quickly glances at the lit-up screen, just a quick visual scan. He puts the marker down when he sees the sender’s ID.

> **From: Jian Yi. To: You.**
> 
> Hey hey! Xixi!!! Look out your window. It’s really pretty outside, isn’t it? ;w;

The affectionate name Jian uses for him doesn’t even faze him anymore. But Zhan does smile at the little message from his friend. He picks up his phone and texts a quick reply, one hand still gently patting his fluffy cat as he types.

> **From: You. To: Jian Yi.**
> 
> Yeah, it is. 
> 
> **From: Jian Yi. To: You.**
> 
> Why don’t we go out and take a walk? Just for a little while so that we can feel the snow for a bit!!

Zhan looks from the message to his homework and back. He sighs. He considers agreeing to Jian’s offer, he really does, but first…

> **From: You. To: Jian Yi.**
> 
> What about homework?
> 
> **From: Jian Yi. To: You.**
> 
> Xixi!!!!!!!!!! Come ooooooon~ Let’s just take care of it tomorrow! Then you can help me with my math homework, maybe?
> 
> **From: You. To: Jian Yi.**
> 
> …Alright.
> 
> **From: Jian Yi. To: You.**
> 
> So we go out??!
> 
> **From: You. To: Jian Yi.**
> 
> Yes. But you’ll have to work harder on math if you want my help.
> 
> **From: Jian Yi. To: You.**
> 
> YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zhan breathes a laugh. Even in texts, Jian’s expressiveness is quite intense and almost palpable. Then, not a second later:

> **From: Jian Yi. To: You.**
> 
> Aww Xixi ;; Why do you say that? Don’t be so cruel…
> 
> **From: You. To: Jian Yi.**
> 
> I’m not cruel, you’re lazy. Anyway, where do you want to meet?
> 
> **From: Jian Yi. To: You.**
> 
> What about that small coffee shop by the train station? In about 30 minutes from now?
> 
> **From: You. To: Jian Yi.**
> 
> Alright, I’ll meet you there. Don’t be late.
> 
> **From: Jian Yi. To: You.**
> 
> It’s a date then!!!!!!!

Zhan rolls his eyes and shakes his head slowly at the sight of last message from his friend, but there’s a smile playing at his lips. He leaves a gentle kiss on the top of his cat’s head and gets up, padding toward his wardrobe to retrieve his winter coat. 

When a year ago Zhan would have insisted that both he and Jian stay home and finish their homework, for some reason now he somehow doesn’t mind to be pulled away from his responsibilities by his friend. He’s not ready to admit that to Jian though, or to himself for that matter. 

His mother reminds him to be careful in the streets when Zhan tells her he’s going to go meet up with Jian for a while.

“Take care of that sweet boy, will you?” his mother says, and Zhan freezes with his gloved hand on the doorknob. His mother is speaking to him from the living room, her tone soft and loving, and Zhan’s heart coughs in his chest and he doesn’t know why. 

But then his mother adds, “He’s your BFF after all! Isn’t that what you boys say?” and the previous unsettlement is mostly gone as he grumbles over his shoulder that that’s “outdated vocabulary” and opens the door.

He leaves with the sound of his mother’s gentle laughter ringing in his ears, a smile playing on his own lips.

* * *

Zhan arrives at the small café shop a few minutes in advance. He walks back and forth in front of it a few times, making himself a path in the freshly fallen snow. He expects Jian to be late, as always, but he doesn’t expect to see him  _ running _ towards him with his arms spread open.

He takes an involuntary step back, fear crawling up his spine. “Jian, I swear to G—Ooph!” 

He could have prevented it, but he didn’t. 

Jian crashes against him at full speed, wrapping Zhan in a brutal hug that almost sends the both of them tumbling down on the ground and into the snow.

“Zhaaaaaan! I’m so sorry I’m late. I didn’t mean to take so long! My aunt wanted me to help her in the kitchen before I left and--gaaah!! I even forgot to take my mittens when I ran out of the house!” Jian gushes, squeezing Zhan lightly in his arms and shaking him.

Past the initial shock, Zhan relaxes into Jian’s touch and wraps his own arms around his shoulders, lightly patting his back. “It’s alright, Jian.”

They remain wrapped around each other for a moment, not a word passing between them. The people passing around them are admiring the snow, casually sipping on their coffees or hot chocolates and sometimes even commenting on “how cute are those two friends, over there.”

“Um,” Zhan starts. “I think--”

“Right!!” Jian says, releasing Zhan and putting three steps between them. “Sorry about that. I,uh, I’m just really happy to see you…” There’s a slight blush on Jian’s cheeks as he gives Zhan a wide and toothy grin.

In that moment, Zhan is glad that he doesn’t blush easily. He does, however, feel his heart stop momentarily in his chest for the second time tonight. 

He clears his throat, willing his lungs to draw in some oxygen again. “Dumbass, we saw each other at school this morning. And then when we walked back home.”

Jian laughs at that. “True true.” He scratches at the back of his neck sheepishly. “I guess I just really like spending time with you,” Jian whispers.

Zhan hums at that, pressing the front of his foot into a pack of snow on the ground. Jian’s words make him feel warm all over. “So, you said we should take a walk?”

Jian nods. “Yeah! Let’s go walk by the river over there…”

* * *

 

It’s a very pleasant walk. The night is peaceful and calm, the city silent and beautiful under it’s mantle of soft white snow. The air is crisp and fresh, and as Zhan and Jian talk about this and that puffs of white smoke make their way through their lips.

“--and then that weird black-haired guy said ‘I want you to join my basketball team in spring’ and I was like ‘Nah, ‘m okay with the other team’ and--jeez why is it so cold!” Jian exclaims all of a sudden.

Zhan turns to him. They’re already on their way back to the café after reaching the end of the path by the river. Jian’s shoulders are pushed up to to his ears, hands stuffed deep into his pockets but he’s still shivering. 

Zhan clicks his tongue. “Why didn’t you dress up more warmly?” He makes a vague hand gesture towards himself with a gloved hand. He’s wearing thick winter clothes with double layer underneath, a scarf, gloves and a beanie. He’s not even sure if what Jian is wearing is a winter coat at all.

“I told you! I got caught up and didn’t have much time to prepare before heading out!” Jian explains lamely, looking at Zhan with the expression of a kicked puppy. “I feel like my fingers are going to fall off…” he mutters then, the air coloring itself white in front of his mouth.

Zhan shakes his head. He brings his hands up to his neck and unwraps the scarf from around it. With one hand gripping Jian’s collar gently, he pulls him close and puts the scarf, already warmed up by his own body heat, around Jian’s exposed neck. 

“Wh--” Jian starts. His eyes are wide in surprise, and he’s gaping a little, too.

Zhan keeps his expression steady as he tucks the end of the scarf into a loop and finishes securing it. He takes a step back to look at the end result. 

Jian doesn’t seem to be shivering anymore, but whether that’s from the fact that he’s now wearing a scarf or because of whose scarf it actually is, Zhan doesn’t know. 

“Now, um.” Zhan doesn’t quite know which words to pick next. He looks down at the ground and lets them go out as they will. “I don’t have an extra pair of gloves but--” he says as he takes off one of his own and offers it to Jian. “Here.”

Jian takes it with slightly reddened hands and puts it on, sighing softly at the newfound warmth. “What--what about my other hand, though…” 

Zhan wills himself not to slap him, and takes Jian’s other hand in his newly exposed one instead. He starts walking back to the café without looking back at his friend.

He feels like his heart is about to leap right out of his chest. 

Eventually, Jian appears into the corner of his eye. They now walk side by side without speaking a word, the warmth blooming from the contact of their hands the only communication between them. For some reason Zhan thinks both of them are fighting back a smile without wanting to admit it to themselves... And that’s fine for the moment, really.

When they’re crossing the street to go back to their meeting place Zhan murmurs, “Let me treat you to a hot chocolate.”

“Okay,” Jian replies. And when Zhan turns to look at him he’s beaming.

Zhan Zhen Xi is fifteen and his best friend from childhood makes him feel things he doesn’t really understand. Sometimes he wants to punch him in the face (sometimes he does), and sometimes he just wants to look at Jian’s bright and precious smile forever. Zhan is confused and a bit lost when it comes to Jian… but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
